random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind in the Ancient Skies
Wind in the Ancient Skies is a two-player bullet hell shooter, released for the 3DS in 2013. Story Set in the year 2033 in an urban fantasy setting, humanity is quickly advancing its flying technology. This has lead to the discovery that ancient societies once lived within the clouds. A selection of humans hear of this news and, wondering what secrets could lie in these ruins, set out to find the ruins in the sky. Characters *'Caelestis Ventae': A boy who is rumoured to have descended from people living in the sky. He has a dream to create his very own flying machine. His motivation to go to find the ruins in the sky was to see if he could find hints towards his ancestors. *'Cahaya Lilina': A girl who lives a solitary life in a misty valley, helping lost travellers. Despite this, she hopes to one day explore the world. Her motivation to go to find the ruins in the sky was to try and pursue this dream. *'Kenji Hyousetsu': A citizen of the Land of Icy Snow, a place of harsh winters where children get a degree by age thirteen. His motivation to go to find the ruins was to search for a better life. *'Wei Yun': A Chinese doll who became a human after being left behind by her former owner, who wishes to find her owner again. Her motivation to go to find the ruins was to search for her owner, knowing her interest in ancient ruins. *'Cinaed Farraige': A musician who can ward away malicious spirits with the music of his lute, and the brother of Finola. His motivation to go to find the ruins was to seek out evil spirits to exorcise. *'Finola Farraige': A musician who protects benevolent spirits with the music of her lyre, and the sister of Cinaed. Her motivation to go to find the ruins was to find the truth surrounding the society in the sky. *'Raiun Obakeyashi': A creature of unknown identity who lives in the ruins in the sky. He/She appears as the final boss of all playthroughs, and can be unlocked as a player character in quick play once all story modes are complete. Gameplay The game is similar to Touhou: Phantasmagoria of Flower View. The player's field is on the 3D screen, while the enemy's field is on the touch screen. Gameplay is as follows... *Use the Circle Pad to move. *Hold R to shoot projectiles. *Hold L to slow your movement. *Press B to use a bomb, nullifying enemy bullets. *Press A to use an ability if it has been charged up. *Touch the touch screen to lay hazards for the enemy. The player must shoot down various flying enemies while avoiding both their attacks and the attacks from the enemy player. If you get hit, a life is lost. Once you lose three lives, you've lost the game. Shot Types Shot types gain power as you collect treasure, obtained by defeating enemies. Touch Skills These are saved up by defeating enemies. Tap the touch screen to use them. The longer you hold down the screen, the stronger the skill you use will be, although stronger skills use up more saved-up skill points. Every touch skill has five individual charge levels. Note that if you tap too close to your enemy, the skill will be activated further away. Kenji and Raiun are the exceptions to this rule, because there is some time before their skills take into effect. Special Skills These are charged up over time. Press A to use them. Using a skill takes out all of your charge. The more charge you have, the stronger the skill. If the charge is completely full, the special skill is replaced by a "boss summon". Boss Summon If a special skill charge is full, pressing A will summon an image of your character to the enemy's field. They will persist for thirty seconds, using a variety of powerful attacks before escaping. Bombs Press B to use your bomb, nullifying bullets and damaging enemies that come into contact with it. You can only use three bombs per game. The nature of your bomb varies depending on the character. Enemies